That Went Well
by Drabbles on a Paige
Summary: Knockout tries to woo Arcee... tries. Sorry if you don't know knockout, He is in Transformers Prime the TV Show


Arcee stood at the computer at base, waiting desperately for someone to come back. She paced back and forth in front of the computer, waiting for any call.

"Please, someone call, someone call." She didn't want to be alone if-

"Honey, I'm hoooome!"

Arcee sighed. Knockout was back. Scrap.

"Did you miss me, Arcee? I spent the whole drive thinking of you. I even wrote you a poem, a-hem, shall I compare thee to a Yamaha YSF R6-"

"Save it Knockout." Please please please someone help me.

"Come on, you didn't even let me finish the first line! A-hem, thou art more shiny and-"

"Knockout, enough! I am so sick of you! Go do something else."

Knockout's face puckered up. He didn't know why his usual tactics weren't working. "Alright Arcee, though it pains me to be apart from such a-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Knock out."

Why.

Knockout was getting really frustrated with her, he didn't know how to deal with these autobots and their... morals and lack of pain-inflicting equipment. What was he supposed to do? He had nothing to dissect, his finish was already perfect, and Arcee wasn't taking the bait.

"Arcee, come on, let's just put history behind us-"

"Knockout, I will ruin your paint job if you don't shut up."

"... Fine."

Arcee smiled, finally, a tactic that worked.

Knockout thought for a moment, "What is Bumblebee doing right now?"

"He's on a reconnaissance mission to recover some energon."

"Could you beam me to his coordinates?"

Arcee hesitated, but at least he would leave her alone. "Alright," She got Bumblebee on

the com, "Bee, can you send me your coordinates? I'm sending Knockout through the

groundbridge to you.

"Oh come on! I don't want to be stuck with that narcissistic wuss."

"I know, but could you please do me a favor and keep him occupied?"

"Huh. Fine. But I swear if he complains about his finish-"

"Thanks, bee. I owe you big time."

"You bet you do.

Arcee opened the bridge, "Well, Bee is waiting for you."

"I'll bee back! You still have to hear the end of that poem."

"Go already!"

"As you wish dear." Knockout transformed and went through the bridge.

Sometimes I really regret he chose to come to our side.

Knockout came through the space bridge, and saw Bumblebee crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes as he came through. He transformed back, pursing his lips and wringing his hands.

"Well, as you've probably guessed, Bee, I didn't come to join you in reconnaissance."

Bee continued to stare, expectant.

"I wanted to ask you... Well, you've known Arcee for a lot longer than I have, and I

wanted to ask you some advice."

Bee still didn't say anything.

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you? She has an extremely nice paint job, I just love her plate features, and her motorcycle form... wow! Not only that, but she has a beautiful spark... and nothing I'm doing is working, and I don't get it!"

Bee thought for a moment, "Why don't you just tell her instead of dancing around it?".

"What?! I can't just tell her that! You have to play a delicate courting dance! You can't just say what you admire about a bot, it just isn't done!"

"Well if you keep doing what you're doing it won't seem sincere. She's had some rough patches with bots in the past, and the fact that you used to be a decepticon doesn't help. I do have an idea though."

Knockout listened closely as Bee told him the plan.

"Well... that could work. I've tried everything else. Oh, am I really this desperate?"

Bee just stared at him.

"Don't answer that. Ok, I'll do it."

"Oh Arcee! I would like a groundbridge pleeaassee." Bee stared at Knockout, "Too overt?"

Arcee sighed before answering. "Is Bee going with you?"

"Yes."

Well it shouldn't be that bad Arcee thought. She typed in their coordinates and beamed them back to base.

They came through the bridge, and Bee came in with Knockout following behind.

"Wait! I forgot something!"

You're ego hopefully.

"Ugh, really Knockout? Fine, I'll send you back."

Arcee narrowed her optics, what did he forget-?

Before she could do anything, the bridge opened and Bee shoved her towards Knockout, and both of them came out the other side of the bridge. Arcee didn't get back in time to get back to base.

"What is going on Knockout?" She noticed that they were on a cliff, and she didn't see a way she would get down without a scratch.

"Bee, i need a groundbridge back to base, now!"

"Ooh, sorry, no can do Arcee. You'll just have to wait there with Knockout for a little while."

Arcee could feel her energon boiling. "I swear Bee when I get back to base-"

"What? KKKKKKK Arcee KKKKKKK can't KKKKKK quite make out KKKKKK what you're KKKKKK saying, oh well KKKKKK bridge you soon as I can!" And the link went dead.

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess we'll just have to sit here, together, alone, watching the sunset-"

"I swear I will cut that smug little face right off."

Knockout was starting to doubt that this was a good idea.

Finally, Bee locked onto Arcee and Knockout's coordinates and they came through, but Knockout was limping and he had scratches all over him. He was also holding his arm, and his face winced with every step.

"Thanks Bee, oh and by the way, I don't owe you that favor anymore."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing Arcee." Bee looked at Knockout, "What happened.

"Nothing, nothing at all Bee! Remind me not to listen to you, EVER!" And Knockout limped away.

"Maybe we should put that on the shelf for now." Bee said.


End file.
